From Summary to Story!
by Itachi anime
Summary: Random summary's of different story's that I am thinking of writing. . . But, as you know, I cannot write them all, so...its all of to you FanFiction Readers and Writers! Out of all these summary's, pick which one I should write! Its your choice, so i'd very much like to read what you think! Go on, click the title! More story's in Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

Itachi – Ello wonderful members of FanFiction! (Inuyasha Section) ItachiAnime here! Now, I bet your all thinking, _'why the heck did this crazy lady post up a story, but isn't getting to the story?!' _Well, that's because this is NOT a story once so ever. It's just me with my crazy imagination and several more summaries of stories I really do want to write, but as you know, I'm terrible at getting free time, and my updates are even worse.

(Insert Troll Face Here)

Itachi (again) –Okay, for all of you who are actually reading this little thing, you have my thanks! I put this up in the Inuyasha Section of Fan Fiction because … Inuyasha storys are what I excel in…according to the people who nicely review my storys. I know I'm not the best, but, I do try! Okay, heres the deal, I have several storys I want to write, and I already have summarys for them, I will put pairing/characters, and the summary here, (maybe a small preview) and with a review or a PM, you can say which one you want me to make! Which ever one people want the most I will write!

Here goes!

_Dyed in Wet, Red, Roses._

And so the troubled boy, with eyes colored as the bloody petals of a rose, grows to obsession, and decides to drench every being with its color.

**Characters – Naraku**

**Rating – T**

**Paring – None**

**Small preview – **

My favorite flower had always been the rose.

Its red petals hung off like frozen drops of blood, held by the beauty of thorns that were meant to stick through the skin.

I've always loved roses…

I loved them so much, people mistake me for one…people, mistake me for a black hearted rose, holding such intentions…to dye people with its pretty color…to dye them in roses, with the roses thorns…

To dye the people whom seemed so ill, with wet, red, roses.

I loved Roses oh, so, much.

* * *

_The Silver Ronin_

The Infamous, most violent of rouge samurai travel the moon lit streets of Kyoto, harboring fear into the lives of the citizens who live there. But not him. Yes, he IS ronin, but his name strikes only panic into the hearts of the ill willed. People know him as: The Silver Ronin.

**Characters – Naraku, Kagome, Touga (OR Sesshomaru)**

**Rating – T**

**Pairing – Kagome and Touga (OR Sesshomaru)**

**Small Preview – **

"_My daughter, please, run –go to them!"…_ I recalled the final words my father had spoken to me on this very night, right before several yakuza ronin burst through the back door of our small, unseen hut… _"Find them! The Shinsengumi! Go Now!" … _As I ran through the moon lit streets of Kyoto, I listened to the end of his words, spoken in a loud whisper, _"Find him! He will protect you! Find-"_ I spoke the last words aloud,

"The Silver Ronin."

* * *

_Joker_

"Wander into the woods at night, and he will steal your heart." That had been told to wanderers to keep them from the surrounding wooded area, but, when a lone girl finds herself lost and in the mist of a storm, she stumbles upon an empty castle, staying for just the night, she soon learns the legend had been real…for the acceptation of his utter laziness.

**Characters – Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha**

**Rating – T**

**Pairing – Kagome and Sesshomaru**

**Small Preview – None.**

* * *

_Mr. Thank You_

While on his travels, a travling doctor, nicknamed 'The Drifter' by his patients, accidently finds and saves a girl whom had been found dying alone in the forest. After this unlikely event, the girl awakens and feels she must thank him…but can she find him?

**Characters – Kagome, Sesshomaru**

**Rating – T+**

**Pairing – Kagome and Sesshomaru**

**Small Preview – None.**

* * *

_The Drifter_

His wife. Gone. His children. Dead. His heart. Lost. And so, the now heartless man with nothing more to lose goes after the person who took it all away. To what lengths will a single man go for revenge?

**Characters – Touga and Naraku**

**Rating – T**

**Pairing – None.**

**Small Preview – None.**

* * *

Itachi – Whew! Wowza! That was a lot! (Takes a sip of Kool Aid) I know these might not be my best, but hey! I did try! So, you know what to do! Review about which one you prefer I'd write about! I'm not very sure how many chapters they will have, or if it'll be a one-shot. So remember fellow Fan Fiction Readers and Writers: The Most mentioned story wins! I will keep this up for a month or two, then take it down, and re-post if I have a new summary! Thank you all for redaing! (AN:- Yes, Kags x Sesshy is my fav Inuyasha couple!)


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi – Hello again Fanfiction writers and readers! Itachi anime her with two new story idea's! this one's gonna be short and sweet! You can check the story idea's progress on my page! (Bio) Thanks! (Please don't flame me for my crazy idea)

_The Artist and the Stubborn Women_

He finally found the perfect picture to paint…but how will he get the women to pose for him? Mostly if she had been as stubborn as a mule!

**Characters – Sesshomaru, Kagome**

**Rating – T**

**Paring – Sesshomaru and Kagome **

**Small Preview – (Sessho's a demon btw)**

All these years of my life I have searched the globe for the perfect painting. To and fro I have searched, hunting down the best of artist, the best of photographers, and the best of painters…but alas I found none that seemed to suit me. I soon came to this very conclusion: If there had not been a painting out in this world that satisfied me, I would be forced to make one on my own. And after searching now for what seemed to be hopeless decades, here in 18th century England have I found the perfect person, for the perfect picture.

_Silent yet Speaking : First Words_

A new kick off to my one-shot story, Silent yet Speaking. The boy who speaks no words finally gets his chance to try and do so during his second High School year, with his new found love. His words may no be spoken, but through his actions can a person hear them.

**Characters – Sesshomaru, Kagome**

**Rating – T**

**Paring – Sesshomaru and Kagome **

**Small Preview – **

This was it.

The first year I will spend alongside the one I grew so attached to. I knew that things had not gone so very well for me – but I know they might get better. I spoke my first words to her on the night – the night I saved her. They may have not sounded like much to anyone…my lack of words may cause me to seem like nothing more than a silent shadow, but I know, I know that as long as I stayed by her side, I could care less.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi – Hello again Fanfiction writers and readers! Its Itachi Anime, updating 'From Summary to story'! I know its seems a bit loony to put up as a story…but…one day, one or two of these will become a real time story!...After I finish up My Midget Little Brother (What I mean is the super serious arc I'm on, after that, I will resume my other stories.) Here is the total count up so far!

CHAPTER 1

-Joker - 2

-The Drifter - 1

-Mr. Thank You - 1

-The Silver Ronin - 2

- Dyed in Wet, Red, Roses - 2

CHAPTER 2

-The Artist and the Stubborn Women - 1

-Silent yet Speaking : First Words – 1

…And now to start with a Chapter 3….

_No Future Novel_

He knew he had no future. For his short life would be coming to an end – So he will write a tale of himself, with a happier ending, and hope it could live the future he would never have.

**Charaters -Sesshomaru**

**Rating- T**

**Paring –N/A**

_Story of Seven Lies_

In every life, we are the lie. We live the lie. We tell these lie's to prevent any further damage to ones we must lie to…but seven small lies can change our truths – so they may turn against us, and lead us to corruption. This is the Story of Seven Lies.

**Charaters –Sesshomaru, Kagome**

**Rating- T**

**Paring –Sesshomaru and Kagome.**

_Deceit of the Blossoms_

Like a flower, we hold our petals close. Not letting anything capture us – for we only live to capture them. Captivate them in Beauty. Douse them in poison as they pluck us from the roots of the Earth. That is how I live. Capture them all in my beauty – Deceive them all with the bright color of thy eyes, and drown them dark color of my petals.

**Characters – Sesshomaru, Kagome**

**Rating- M**

**Pairing-Sesshomaru and Kgaome**

_Tower_

This was said to be the entrance to the realm of dreams – the new forever for any lost soul still stringing together things lost back in the past. But this was only delusion. This was only fake. Things seen in this Tower only lead to ruin.

**Characters – Sesshomaru, Kagome **

**Rating -T**

**Pairing – N/A**

**Preview –**

This was said to be the realm of dreams.

The artificial paradise for ones who know not how to release things lost in the past – for those who still clung helplessly to the ragged, aged material; trying so hard to clasp the familiar scent of loved ones, lost to the time of the past.

This was a world for the lost.

This was a world for the suffering.

Once they have reached here – and back into the past they so wanted, they feel content, they fall at peace. But this is only an illusion. An artificial world for ones not knowing not how to live with the loss of someone who they know held such a great worth to them.

But…

This world was only fake.

This world was only lies.

…This world only lead to more, and more utter distress.

_Till Death Do Me Part_

So…this is it. You are gone now, are you not?..The day you told me 'forever', you lied didn't you. Dying in my now cold and shaking hands. You told me I was your world – your protector…But now that your protector…now that I have failed, What reason left do I have to be in this world? …Soon my love, soon I will join you in the world that awaits beyond…

Itachi- Well, that's all I could come up with for now! I know there a little dark… -_-…Not my fault! So…VOTE! Leave a review! I'm always reading them, leave a little comment on why if you want!


End file.
